Crystal Heart
by Little.Wolf.87
Summary: When a girl decides to close herself off to the world, she is thrown into the adventure of a lifetime to teach her that its alright to dare to open your heart; even as painful as it can be sometimes. KougaxOC hopefully non-Mary Sue .
1. Prologue: Body, Mind and Soul

**A/N: **I am not new to fan-fiction; I have tried my hand at it years ago when I was younger. Needless to say, I had trouble in weaving a good story together as well as having it flow properly from one chapter to the next. It was at a time when I was also more limited in terms of my vocabulary and had to focus more on my school work so that I could graduate with good grades. Unfortunately, I wound up leaving my old works, which I think have probably long since been lost and forgotten regardless. So, I decided that I will start fresh and try my hand at writing fiction now that I am not as busy and have learned more in terms of sentence structuring and grammatical ruling; but hey, I am not perfect, so there are bound to be errors on my behalf. Feel free to point them out, as I can learn from it.

Anyways, I noticed that there was not as much fan-fiction for Kouga as there was for the other characters, and as he happens to be my favourite from the series (do not worry, I still fan-girl over Sessy and some of the others as well), I decided that this should be rectified. Yes, I know, there are quite a few that include _Ayame_ in them… but in my personal opinion, she does not count as she only exists in the anime and not the manga. I could not go with Kagome of course because I want to try to stick as close to canon as I can… thus I have made up an original character to bring into play. I cannot guarantee that she will not be a Mary Sue in any sort of way, but I will try to see to it that she is a normal girl without glaringly obvious faults and without being too perfect.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters besides my own original one. That honour belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and her alone. After all, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fan-fiction. The story is my own and I ask that you do not replicate it or post it anywhere else without my expressed permission.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is funny how so many believe that strength is purely physical. If you have the muscle; if you can lift so much in terms of weight; if you can essentially wrestle a bear and come out the victor, then you are strong, right? They could not be more wrong.

There are, I believe, three parts to strength. Perhaps you lean more toward one over the others; or, and I do congratulate you if you have managed to accomplish this, you have balanced all three. Regardless, they are always present; Body, Mind and Soul.

Body is exactly as it sounds. It is your physical strengths; your stamina and your ability to push yourself to your limits and beyond. It is your constitution; your overall health. You can exercise and eat well, yet have an underlying medical condition; thus, you would have a weakness of body even though you make sure to care for yourself. I, myself, am not even sure if it is possible to be perfect in terms of Body as everyone has their own physical flaws that can become the cause of weaknesses.

Mind is a bit more complex. It is how you think; how you are able to analyze a problem and deduce a solution for it. It is your intellect, knowledge and wisdom. After all, while one might be physically weaker than their opponent, if you are capable of out-thinking them, to determine their weaknesses and thus how to exploit them, then through that you may be able to defeat them. Though, while one might be intelligent, they might not be knowledgeable or wise. Intelligence is the power of the brain that allows you to comprehend, analyze and use reasoning in face of a situation. Meanwhile, knowledge is simply a storage of information. When you learn something it is then processed into that living computer known as your brain; ready to be accessed should that information be required again. While intelligence allows you to think and use reason; while knowledge provides you with the information you might need; it is wisdom, perhaps, that is the most important. It is wisdom, with it's insight and good sense, that tells you when and how to apply yourself. It is what tells you whether a plan will provide the desired results or whether you should think of a different solution to use. Unfortunately, wisdom is not so easily attained. It is gained with age and experience. Mind… it is a very powerful thing indeed.

Lastly, you have Soul; perhaps the most important of the three. It is your heart; the very essence that makes you, you. It is emotions; compassion, love, hate… they are all part of your Soul. Without love, you cannot hate; without compassion, you cannot feel; without joy, there is no sorrow. It is all held within a balance, like yin and yang.

While a perfect balance of these three might not be so easily attained, it is still important to acknowledge them all to some degree. Although I, unfortunately, do not practice what I preach; though I know that I should. I care for my body by exercising and eating healthy, though I do not possess the stamina that I wish I could. I keep my mind sharp by partaking in various mental activities; be it problem solving, puzzles of varying sorts or reading. Sadly, it is soul in which I am lacking. I have since closed my heart off behind an impenetrable wall. After all, if I do not care; if I do not feel, then I cannot be hurt. Though I have chosen this course, it does not mean that I am completely blind to workings of the soul. I am capable of understanding emotions and when to be tactful; I can still see the good and bad of the world. Rather than experience this for myself, I instead step back and analyze as to how I am expected to react and then act accordingly; because of this, I am thought cold and heartless. Perhaps they are right. In truth, they simply do not understand.

When I see the world, I see it through unclouded and unbiased eyes. I see the selfishness that exists; when those younger and healthier will not give up their seat to a frail and elderly woman on a moving bus, simply because they found it too bothersome. I have also seen selflessness; when a man will run into a burning building to save a child of which he has no relation and has never met before, merely to preserve that precious life. The latter, unfortunately, I do not see as often. In this era, a majority of society chooses to see only that which immediately concerns them. Thus, chivalry is slowly fading from this world; where people no longer stop to greet one another with friendly and kind words; where a helping hand is less often offered to those who need it. Perhaps this is why I so enjoy my novels. In a book you can find the noble samurai that would give his life without regret to protect his people; in a book you can find the compassionate lord who slaves hard over his city and works to create a safe haven for those escaping the wars. Do not get me wrong, I am not saying that there are not kind and caring people out there that are willing to see beyond just themselves and to extend a hand out to others. I just… do not see it as often.

Selfishness, greed, hate… it is because of such things that I closed myself off to spare myself the pains they caused. Were it not for such negativities, I would not have been hurt the way I was. Yet, even though I have hardened my heart, I know it is still fragile inside. Perhaps this is why I was thrust into that unbelievable adventure as I was. Perhaps it was to teach me to let go of those memories that pained me so; to allow myself to dare to love and care, for surely I would be better off for it than being mostly emotionless as I was. Even though it seems like it should be easy to do, it really is not so. After all, even as beautiful as crystal can be when it is moulded and shaped, if hit in the wrong place it will shatter so completely that you will be left forever with millions of irreparable pieces**.**


	2. Chapter 1: Through The Mystic's Pool

**A/N: **I am going to give a warning now, even though I'd like to start writing my notes at the end of the chapters, I felt this had to be done. There will be references to sexual and some physical abuse/harassment in this chapter along with an instance of near rape. It is merely to give some explanation as to why my character is the way she is, but I understand all too well how such subjects can be sensitive to some. If you have trepidations against sexual abuse, or are disturbed by it, then don't read ahead. As I said, this chapter explains why she is the way she is, and also how she is to wind up in the Sengoku Jidai. I would feel horrible if I were to accidentally bring back bad memories in those that have experienced such things after forgetting to write up a warning on it. Read at your own discretion.

Nothing too vulgar or detailed, I assure you, just a reference to it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters besides my own original one. That honour belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and her alone. After all, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fan-fiction. The story is my own and I ask that you do not replicate it or post it anywhere else without my expressed permission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet night, the silence broken occasionally by a passing car or the cry of an animal. The moon hung full and silvery in the cloudless and velvety sky, neighboured by the shimmering lights of the stars. It was almost eerie how still everything was; almost as if the world was holding its breath while awaiting some great event. Even with how brightly the moon lit the ground, it was still quite late at night; or, rather, extremely early in the morning.

A young woman made her way along the nearly abandoned side-walk, which was not quite as busy as it was during the day; her head hung down so that her bangs fell into her face, though she knew exactly which direction she was headed in. Though it seemed odd for someone so young to be out so late, none bothered to stop her. Either she was homeless, or she was a runaway; no matter which, they considered it none of their business and didn't care enough to make it so. The only things she carried with her were a light brown canvas backpack, filled with the items she had assumed she would need initially, and the clothing on her back.

After what seemed like close to an hour, the girl finally stopped to sit on a nearby bench and rest her weary feet. She shivered, drawing her arms in close to her body to try and keep out some of the chill of the night. Though she wore a sweater that was long enough in length to cover most of her body, the cold still managed to creep in on her. If she could have it her way, she would be snuggled up all comfortable and warm in the blankets of her bed; but her home was not home, not anymore. She knew it was for the best though; that her mother would be happier this way. The girl could never make her mother choose between her daughter and the man she loved, even if that man was not one she could trust or approve of.

Even though she had blocked out her heart, the betrayal still stung at her like hundreds of angry bees. She had dared to let him into her heart; allowed him to take the place of her belated father, even though she had been trepidant about doing so in the beginning. After all, what girl wouldn't want to have a father to take pride in her accomplishments; a father to tell stories to; to play with an make memories with? She had dared to trust him… and he had turned around and hurt her horribly.

He had been alright in the beginning, acting as a father should. He scolded her when she misbehaved; praised her when she did well. He taught her of things, and in turn learned from her. She had grown up happy and carefree, hitting her teen years before she knew it. It was then that her mother decided to switch to a better paying career; one that would have her travelling frequently, though she was confident that her little girl was now old enough that she wouldn't need her mother around as much. It was then that her stepfather's attitude toward her had changed. He began asking her questions that she deemed very personal in nature and had refused to answer. What business was it of his what she did with her body?

With her mother away on business more often than not, the questions escalated. He began trying to force answers out of her; pressing her for information on what she did in private while claiming that it was normal and she didn't have to be afraid. She had begun to feel extremely wary around him and had been quick to note how differently he had acted while her mother was home. It wasn't long before he had confronted her one morning as she was readying herself for school, telling her how he pleasured himself while thinking about her; claiming that her body was nice and that she should wear more revealing clothing. It was that proclamation that put her on guard; that had her making sure the door was locked whenever she used the bathroom or was in her room. While she was wary of his attitude toward her, it was tolerable. She merely considered him a pervert and gave no more thought to it.

It was near half a year later when he hurt her. She had been late in getting home after school, having to stay behind to have a talk with her teacher about the difficulty she was having with her maths. As she was home late, she was also late in getting supper made and ready by the time her stepfather had returned home. After having to deal with a multitude of problems at work that day, he had been left stressed an in quite a foul mood. That supper wasn't set on the table for him yet brought his anger boiling over; that she was still stuck in her school uniform which showed far more of her legs then she normally would have allowed around him caused him to snap.

He had fallen in on her then; trapping her against the counter as he berated her, calling her a selfish and irresponsible bitch while he drove his points home with his fist. He had ranted and railed at how she should have dinner ready for her hardworking father by the time he returned home. From his rant about dinner, it progressed into claiming her a tease; always showing herself off and spitting on his kindness. As he felt up her thigh, he proclaimed her a slut and whore; that he was going to put her in her place. Even as he tried to remove her panties from under her skirt, she had struggled against him. Every kick of her own in her attempt to get him away from her brought another hit of his fist. It was her mother returning home from her latest travels that saved her. He released her upon hearing her mother call out her greetings to them from the front hall, oblivious to what was occurring within the kitchen.

She had wasted no time after that, quickly fixing herself up before shakily making her way to the hall so as to give her mother a welcome home. She had then mumbled that she wasn't feeling well when her mother began to ask how things had been, taking her leave to hurry to her room. After ensuring that the door was locked, she had changed from her uniform into something more comfortable; a long sweater of soft beige and cloth capris that were a deep khaki brown. She would not be able to stay there any longer, she knew that much. Neither could she bring herself to tell her mother with how happy she finally was. Her only choice was to leave. With that in mind, she picked herself a few changes of clothing to pack into her bag. She would have to wait until after everyone else was asleep to pack some food, water and her toiletries.

She set out from the house without so much as a glance back, having sealed off her heart after her initial decision to leave. She had no ideas where she would go or what she would do, but she was sure she would find her way. It was her second day away from home that she found herself wandering in the direction she was currently headed. Her mother was probably beside herself with worry by now, though there wasn't anything she could do about that. She only hoped that the authorities hadn't been contacted as it would make remaining unfound quite difficult. It was that thought that pulled her back from her memories. She shouldn't remain in one place in public for so long.

It was with a resigned sigh that she stood from her resting place, wincing slightly when the movement caused the pains from her healing bruises to flare up. As she continued along her chosen path, she could only think of one thing. All of the childhood stories she had known ended happily. The princess was always rescued; the evil dragon was always slain. She too had always thought her life would have a fairytale ending. She couldn't have been more wrong; for her, the ending would be a sad one after a tale of many hardships. The world was indeed cruel.

…………………………

It was when the cemetery loomed into view that she realized where her subconscious had been leading her. It had been a while since she had been there and she wasn't even sure if she could find the spot she wanted; if she could even remember where her father's grave lay. She had been eight when he had passed away, the victim of a hit-and-run accident involving a drunk driver. She had been devastated that day. There was no possible way that her father could be gone; that the gods would be cruel enough to take such a loving and caring man from his family. Yet they had and it had left both her and her mother broken and struggling to get by for a while. She pulled herself back from her thoughts, wandering the rows until she finally found the tombstone she wanted.

"…Papa," she began in a soft sigh, seating herself on the dewy grass before resting her head against the smooth marble of the grave marker. "Its your little Suki. You would probably be disappointed with me for running away as I have," she paused before shaking her head as though to clear away that line of thought, "No, that's not right… you would hate to see me in such a situation again after all. What would disappoint you is how I did not tell my mother about what occurred. How could I though? I know that she would choose me over him, but if I were to tell her then she would forever feel as though she had let her little girl down. She may choose to stay single for the rest of her life to ensure that it did not happen again. I could never force her into that… I prefer that she never know of it so that she can stay happy with that man. I will just have to think of a story to tell her when I am finally able to call her and let her know that I am well."

She let her words trail off, staring at nothing in particular while letting the still silence of the cemetery creep in. Surrounded by graves as one would be, the silence would probably seem quite eerie. Suki had never been bothered by the thought of death though. After all, it was a natural part of life. You were born; you aged; you died. There was no preventing it, no holding it off at all. When her time came, then it came; she would face the afterlife with her head held high.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, she decided that she would not find her answers there and stood from her spot to continue wandering the area. There were a few old mausoleums that caught her interest, leaving her wondering about the families that occupied them; about what they had accomplished in life and how well remembered they were. The stonework of them was beautiful in its own way; but even more so, she thought, were the marble monuments that marked the resting places of loved ones.

She travelled deeper among the plots, noting that the dates etched upon the markers were becoming older. Most likely she was finding herself heading into the older sections of the cemetery. It wouldn't hurt to continue on her path and pay her respects to whichever ancestors of her own that may lie on ahead. She soon found her progress blocked by fencing separating one area from the other. Not to be dissuaded by such an obstacle, Suki continued along the length of the dilapidated wooden fence until she found a spot where the boards had rotted away; leaving a hole in their wake that was just large enough for her to squeeze through.

The section she found herself in was unkempt, quite obviously not having been visited nor tended to by anyone in many years. The grass grew tall and wild, choking out the weeds that had dared to try and share the soil while nearly swallowing up the grave markers that were in ill repair. Some of them seemed to be crumbling away while others yet had completely fallen over. Unknowing of the condition of the ground, she would have to make sure to be careful where she stepped so as not to twist an ankle.

Her survey of the area brought her attention to an old stone monument that stood out clearly among the rubble; an angel with her wings spread as though she meant to take flight from that very spot. The stone was a little worse for wear in terms of appearance, weathered over the years and chipping in places. Even so, it was no less beautiful to her. Suki made her way over to the silent angel, staring up at her ancient face in wonder.

"You must guard someone who was quite precious in life," she thought aloud, raising a gentle hand to place upon the rough base of the statue. She could only wish that she too could have someone care so deeply for her that they too would immortalize her in such a way. It was then that she noticed that the angel seemed to be growing even taller above her, bringing her from her reverie to learn that the ground upon which she stood was sagging under her weight. Her awareness came a moment too late.

The earth seemed to groan in protest as the dirt finally caved into the chamber below it, bringing Suki along with it as she cried out in shock at her sudden fall. It seemed that the trickling of water that had soaked through with each rainfall over the years had since rotted away the wooden boards that had acted as the ceiling and had caused the slow erosion of the weakening dirt above it. Still, she was thankful that there had still been enough left to cushion her fall; but the landing had still left her sore and had knocked the breath from her lungs.

When she could finally draw in enough air, Suki let out the groan of pain she had been holding in. That was the only thing she needed now, even more bruises to add to the ones she already had. She rolled herself over so that she could sit herself up easier, immediately skittering back a distance away with a clipped scream upon finding herself coming face to face with a half buried skeleton. She might not be bothered by death, but that certainly didn't mean that she enjoyed being startled like that.

Suki calmed her racing heart, taking a moment to assess her predicament and to figure out her choices. As no one seemed to enter the older sections of the cemetery anymore, she would not be able to stay where she was and call for help. As the top of the hole was too far up for her to reach, and there were no footholds she could use to climb, there was no way up either. With that in mind, she turned to eye the tunnels that led off from the main chamber, considering her final option. She would have to explore them and hope that one of them might lead her to a way out. Hopefully there might be some sort of underground river she could follow that would lead out to a lake. With a resigned sigh, Suki pulled her flashlight from her backpack and began down the first of the dark tunnels looming before her.

………………………..

It seemed as though the tunnel went on forever. Suki couldn't even begin to guess how long she had been walking within the dark confines, though the burning in her legs and her shortness of breath told her that she was in dire need of a rest. Besides that, she hadn't slept since the night before and was beginning to feel the exhaustion creeping up on her. Were it not for the various bones she had found littering the dusty ground, mostly animal but some she was sure had once belonged to a human, she would camp out on the tunnel floor. As it was, the last thing she wanted was to wake up and find some critter or another gnawing on her at an attempt for a meal. That thought along jolted her awake somewhat. She was beginning to wonder if the tunnel would ever end; though she had noticed that there were smaller tunnels branching off from the one she currently travelled, but paid them no heed. She didn't want to start venturing down them only to find herself lost within a maze of tunnels. She would follow this one to the end and then trek back to try the others before she even considered following those passages. She only hoped that her food supply and her source of light didn't run out by then.

Suki paused from her stroll, letting her backpack slip to the ground before leaning against the stone wall and slowly sliding herself down to seat herself beside it. She let herself catch her breath before pulling a bottle of water out of her bag to refresh herself with a small drink. As she didn't know how long she'd be stuck underground, she would have to use her food and water sparingly for a maximum chance of survival. Suki gave a quick word of thanks to her bookwormish tendencies, knowing she would be lost on how to survive if she hadn't read of such dilemmas in her stories. Of course, they probably weren't a hundred percent accurate, but it was enough to give her a basic idea of Survival 101.

She closed her eyes then, letting her head fall back against the cool stone to rest a moment. She would continue on in a few minutes, but it wouldn't do to push her body too far. It was when she brought silence to her thoughts that she finally noticed the sound that might be her salvation. From somewhere nearby came the soft whispering of wind, echoing along the stone passage. If there was a hole letting the air in somewhere, then it could very well lead to a way out for her.

Suki took a moment to try and discern the direction it came from, finally tracing it toward one of the tunnels that branched off from the main passage. She knew she had decided that she would follow the tunnel she was in until the end, but the possibility was far too great to pass up. As she chewed on her bottom lip in thought a moment, she pulled out a penknife and regarded it. She could use it to leave marks in the stone with. If the lead turned out to be a dud, then at least she would see to it that she could make her way back to where she had started from.

With that in mind, she gathered her backpack up and made her way over to the tunnel; pausing to scratch an arrow pointing back the way she had come from on the wall opposite of the entrance before turning herself around to start her journey down it.

……………………………

The path of the wind led her down many twists and turns, leaving Suki with the thought that her knife would no doubt be dulled by all the arrows she had been forced to leave upon the walls as markers back before she ever found its source.

The sound of the wind seemed to become stronger as she turned into yet another small passage and as she trudged farther along the new tunnel, a soft glow of light soon became apparent. She paused a moment with bated breath before breaking into a run toward the light, her hopes heightened. If the hole was large enough to allow so much light in, then it should be large enough to allow her to crawl out through it. As Suki rounded the corner, her run slowed into a jog; and from a jog to a walk before she stopped completely. What she saw before her had her both in awe and in crippling disappointment.

There was no hole.

……………………………

The tunnel appeared to have led her into what she could only assume was an underground shrine. Soft moss, rich green in colour, covered the cavern floor like a spongy grass. Roots hung in thick jumbles from the dirt ceiling before digging into the mossy floor, sometimes nearly as large around as a tree trunk in their tangled mess. Off to the side, near one of the walls, came a soft, shimmering reflection of water from a small pool; the soft melody of dripping water echoing gently within the room.

Within the centre of the cavern, a square pedestal was set; upon which a small, yet intricately carved statue of what Suki could only assume was some sort of goddess. Though it should not be possible, it was from that statue that the light and soft whisper of wind emanated. She was far too tired and too depressed to question the absurdity of it. It was with a heavy heart that she trudged her way over to the pedestal and slumped down beside it, bringing her legs up in front of her and wrapping her arms around them before burying her face in her knees.

Not even the glow of the statue could comfort her at the moment as the weight of her problems pressed in on her. She had been hurt, no longer had a home and was probably doomed to wander within the tunnels in a futile attempt to find a way out. She would starve and die completely alone down here. Her only hope was that it would drive her to insanity beforehand to ease the fear of complete solitude.

Suki turned her flashlight off before letting it fall down her legs and roll to a stop at her feet. She didn't need it on in that room and there was no sense in wasting the batteries. Her shoulders trembled slightly, punctuated by soft sniffles as she tried to hold back her tears. Never had she felt so utterly lost before. She didn't know what to do any more. In hindsight, she should never have ventured into the graveyard; she could have been safe and warm somewhere rather than curled up pitifully in a place that had probably not been seen by human eyes in centuries.

"Papa.." Suki began, her voice wavering weakly, "Please… if you are watching over me… I need help. I… do not know what to do any more. I do not want to be here any more. I wish to be anywhere but here. I do not want to be alone…" She trailed off, the rest of her plea lost as heart wrenching sobs shook her body. Had she not been so lost in her despair, she would have noticed that her prayer had been answered.

………………………….

The statue upon the pedestal pulsed to life in a flare of energy, bathing the room completely with its warm glow. The being that resided within the shrine, lost to slumber for all those years, had heard the call of a spirit in turmoil; and as she awoke, she listened and watched as the human had approached her chosen place of rest. Had she not been benign, she would have cursed the girl for trespassing upon the sacred cavern. What a sad thing it was indeed that humans no longer understood the sanctity of such a place, nor believed in the gods they housed.

She heard the girl's plea to her father and understood that this child was not as strong as she assumed she was. Even now as the girl's tears stopped and were dried by the sleeves of the garment she wore, her eyes remained hollow and blank. So easily was it that the girl was allowing darkness to house within her heart, and the goddess pitied her for it. Such a thing would not do, and she would be the one to rectify that. She would grant the child's wish, but from there on the choices would be her own. Either the girl would learn to let the light back within her soul, or she would be left lost within time.

The goddess focused her power, manifesting herself on the physical plane. "Child…" came the soothing and melodic voice, a sound that resonated within one's very soul, "Look to me."

She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her as the girl tensed before raising her head ever so slightly, choosing instead to regard the goddess out of the corner of her eye as her face remained straight. The goddess could feel the jumble of her thoughts, hardly able to blame the girl for wondering if insanity had found her sooner than expected. She crouched elegantly before the girl, retrieving the flashlight from the base of her feet with a gentle hand. "Perhaps you should not be so quick to let go of your light," the goddess claimed with a motherly smile. She held out the odd modern tool to the girl, giving a soft sigh when the child did not so much as even stir. "I am not merely a figment of your imagination. I assure you, I am very much real," the goddess said, hoping to dissuade the girl's doubts.

"I would beg to differ," Suki finally replied, turning her skewed look away to focus upon the moss, "I was completely alone in here and one cannot appear out of thin air, therefore you must be a product of my mind created to ease the worries brought on by complete solitude."

"…Is that truly what you believe?" The goddess asked, reaching out with a hand to lift the girl's chin gently and turn her face back toward her. She chuckled as the girl kept her gaze averted, adamantly refusing to look upon the goddess. "What you say and what you think are different. You say that I must not exist, yet, you do not wish to look upon me for fear that you might be wrong. Do these warms hands of mine not feel real to you? Can you not feel the life that flows within them?"

"A product of my imagination…" Suki mumbled, her words lacking conviction. The woman certainly felt real enough, but logic showed that there was no possible way for her to be there. She knew that the woman had not followed her, or Suki would have noticed her sooner; not including the fact that the woman didn't have an inch of dirt upon her while Suki was nearly covered in dust and cobwebs she had not been able to brush off fully during her wandering. She also knew that the room had been empty when she had entered. Her mind told her that it was not possible this woman was real, yet her senses told Suki that the woman before her was very much alive. She struggled with her thoughts a moment before finally turning her gaze to the goddess, giving her the needed recognition and earning a warm smile in return.

The girl was willing to look past what her mind showed her and would listen to what her heart told her instead, even if it was with some reservation. This was good; she had passed her first test. Perhaps there was hope for her yet. The goddess held out the flashlight again, "Come now, gather your items."

Suki took the flashlight back, returning it to the bag she wore. She regarded the woman who had stood and walked over to the small pool after Suki had taken back her flashlight; though perhaps walk wasn't the proper term. It was as though she had glided across the ground rather than stepped; leaving no footprints in her wake, though Suki could see the indents of her own where she had walked upon the moss.

The goddess turned slightly to look back to the girl. The child's journey had now begun and only she could decide how it would end. The only thing the goddess could do now was giver her blessings and hope that things turned out for the best. She held her hand out toward the girl, beckoning her forward with a gentle smile, "Come."

Suki hesitated, using a moment of indecision to examine the woman and deem whether she could be trusted or not. She seemed like something out of an ancient story, wearing a long flowing kimono of soft silks that seemed to shift through a myriad colours and glistened as though embedded with millions of stars. On top of that, she possessed an unearthly beauty and her deep plum eyes seemed ageless. The only thing she could think of as truly normal about this woman was her waist-length, silky black hair. "…Who are you?" Suki finally dared to ask.

The goddess sighed at the girl's stubbornness. She should have known that questions would be forthcoming. This one did seem to have an inquisitive nature after all. "Simply put, I am hope and love," the goddess began, "though, I have been called Emi by some, even if that is not my true name."

Suki wrinkled her nose slightly as she digested that information. She had been hoping for something a little more straight-forward, but it would have to do. "Alright, then… what are you?" Suki dared to ask.

"If I answer this question, will you finally come?" The goddess asked, waiting until the girl gave a nod in reply before she continued on, "Then, I am the answer to your wish." She nearly chuckled at the look upon the girl's face, knowing full well that it was not the answer she had been looking for. "You gave your word," the goddess reminded her, holding her hand back out toward her.

Suki sighed, knowing she had been duped and that she would have to make due with those answers. She lifted the straps of her backpack back upon her shoulders before walking over to the woman, trying her best not to pout.

"I am sure that we will meet again child. Perhaps I will give you the answers you seek at that time," the goddess promised with a caring smile, "Now take my hand and walk out upon the water." She paused a moment at the look of disbelief etched upon the girl's face, "You will not fall into the pool, nor will you find yourself wetted by the waters."

Suki hesitated a moment, quite unsure of how such a thing could be possible; but, she had come this far already. She took hold of the woman's hand, steeling herself a moment as she closed her eyes. She would have to believe the woman's words and she was not so sure she could. It was with the gentle squeeze of reassurance on her hand and the slight nudge toward the pool that she finally took her step. Though she had been fully expecting it, there was no forthcoming splash and she was completely dry. Perhaps it shouldn't be possible, but as she opened her eyes it became quite clear that she was indeed standing on top of the water; though, at that moment it seemed more like a window. Through it, she had a clear, birds-eye view of a river snaking its way through a lush forest. She raised her head to ask about it, but was shushed with a small motion from the woman.

The goddess pulled her hand back from the girl's grasp, calling upon her powers once more to ready herself for the task at hand. She looked upon the girl, knowing the child would soon be facing many trials, and was unable to help the motherly care she felt toward her now. "It is your decisions that will shape your fate… choose wisely, learn well and grow strong. You have my blessings on your journey, wherever it may take you," the goddess claimed, leaning forward to place a tender kiss upon the girl's forehead. She drew her hand forth, gently placing two of her fingers upon the spot she had kissed and released the spell she had woven.

"Wha-" Suki began as she felt the tremor of the goddess' power run through her. The rest of her question was cut off by her gasp as the soft glow of the cavern faded from her view and was instead replaced by total darkness, leaving her feeling as though she were floating in absolute nothingness. It pressed in on her as though holding her within a womb and she soon felt her eyelids become heavy, drooping closed on her against her will. It was not long before her body drifted into a deep slumber on her, a gift from the goddess to ensure that Suki would be well rested when she reached her destination.

……………………………..

The goddess watched the girl's eyes close as she sank through the waters of the mystic pool. The goddess too would return to her slumber for a time, though she would await for the girl to return; or, perhaps they would not meet again. Either way, she had done all that she could; it was out of her hands now. With that in mind, she allowed herself to return to the plane on which she dwelled, leaving the sacred cavern silent and empty once more.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Inuyasha and the Gang

The sun had long since risen into the deep azure sky; accompanied by soft, cottony clouds at its noonday peak. From nearby came the hypnotic burbling of a crystal watered river, birds calling out their uplifting melodies in time with it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the scene, its nature practically untouched by man.

"Wah! Kagome!" Came the frantic cry, startling the birds from their tree-top perches. A young fox kit bounded out from between the tree trunks, worry and concern etched upon his face.

"Shippou? What is it?" A young woman asked, looking up from the fish she had been overseeing as they cooked. The fox kit's tone had alarmed her, for it often meant that trouble wasn't too far behind. The amount of mischief that child managed to get himself into never ceased to amaze her. Even so, she cared deeply for the little kit that had become like a son to her.

"D-down by the r-river, there… there…" The kit began, his eyes wide and worried. Kagome let her breath out in a soft sigh. Obviously there wasn't any immediate danger, otherwise Shippou would have been more forthcoming in his reply. It still warranted some investigation though.

"Keh, spit it out already," came the annoyed reply from the seated hanyou, his soft white dog ears flattened back slightly. He was already irritated at his group's insistence that they stop for lunch so that they could rest and regroup themselves. He had wanted to cover more ground before night fell, but they would be hard pressed to do so now.

The monk that had been seated nearby knocked upon the hanyou's head lightly with his shakujou, reminding him to mind his manners, "Now, now, Inuyasha. There's no need to be rude."

The hanyou tched in annoyance before giving a small growl as he swatted the holy staff away with his hand, shooting the monk a glare, "Can it, Miroku."

Kagome couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. Judging by Inuyasha's current mood, it would probably turn out to be quite the long day. "What was down by the river?" She asked, gently urging the kit to continue on with his words.

"There was a body!" Shippou blurted out, "I don't think she was alive…" He was somewhat troubled by the thought of such a young woman being cut down in her prime; though the hanyou's ears had perked right back up at that proclamation. Inuyasha certainly wouldn't mind if it turned out there were some youkai in the area. A fight would definitely help alleviate some of his boredom.

"She?" The monk asked, leaning forward to regard the kit with a bit more interest now. If Shippou's words rang true, then it truly would be a shame. The world couldn't have enough young women after all… particularly beautiful young women; and speaking of which…

Miroku's hand inched toward one of the many wonders of the other female companion in their group, ignoring the look of warning that the small fire-cat laying beside her gave him as he deftly copped a feel of the demon slayer's firm behind.

"Ehhh?!" The young woman sat up straighter, tensing at the touch from the lecherous monk. She whirled on him, grabbing the giant boomerang that served as her main weapon while a deep blush crept across her face. "Pervert!" She proclaimed lividly, bringing the boomerang around to bash it upon the monk's head; huffing in indignation while he collapsed in a dazed heap, a large lump already forming upon his head. The fire-cat merely snorted at the display; she had warned him after all.

The fox kit paused in his explanation a moment to watch the scene play out, giving a resigned shake of his head. It seemed that the monk never learned. He was beginning to wonder if Miroku secretly enjoyed being battered around by Sango's Hiraikotsu. He took a moment to regain his train of thought, turning back to Kagome with wide eyes, "She had the same sort of odd clothing that you do."

Now that definitely peaked the budding miko's attention. The fish would have to wait. Even if it was just some insidious ploy created by Naraku in an attempt to trap them, it definitely needed to be look into. Kagome smothered the flames of the fire, making sure that none of the embers would flare back to life before she shouldered her quiver and backpack; gathering her bow as she stood from her seat upon the ground, "Lets go then."

………………………….

"Where was it Shippou?" Kagome asked, having to raise her voice against the wind as she peeked back from under the long, silvery hair of the hanyou upon whom she was currently piggy-backing.

"Just over there," Shippou pointed to an area of the winding river as he called back from his perch upon the transformed fire-cat; her larger form carrying the kit along with the demon slayer and monk.

Inuyasha came to a halt by the river's edge, his ears swivelling around to pick up on the nearby sounds while he sniffed about for any signs of immediate danger; Kagome letting herself slide off of his back so that she could begin scoping out the bank. The fire-cat touched down beside them, allowing her passengers off before reverting back to her smaller form.

"Thanks Kirara," the kit said in appreciation of the ride before he started in a bound toward the spot where he had found the girl during his explorative play earlier.

"Well, I ain't smelling anything out of place… sure feels odd around here though," the hanyou stated. Kagome nodded her agreement at his words. She could always rely on Inuyasha's senses; and she had definitely felt the gentle tickling of energy that lingered in the air.

"Its definitely something pure though," the monk reassured, rubbing his chin in thought as his eyes scanned the banks of the river and the tree line curiously.

"…The correct speech would be 'I am not'. 'Ain't' is not a proper word," came the sudden, groggy voice from nearby; causing the group to jump and move into defensive posturing.

Shippou skidded to a halt upon seeing the girl pull herself up exhaustedly upon the lip of the bank; backtracking quickly to hide behind the legs of his foster mother, "Wah, zombie!"

The girl seated herself upon the ground, allowing herself to gather her senses while watching the group as warily as they watched her. Kagome took the opportunity to study the girl. She definitely had to be from the same era as the miko, though Kagome couldn't fathom how she had wound up in the Sengoku Jidai. On top of that, she was spotted with a few bruises, leading Kagome to believe that perhaps there had been some trouble after all. She was about to walk forward to have a talk with the girl when the monk beat her to it. A young woman was a young woman after all.

"My, but you must have been through a lot," the monk claimed, earning a scowl from the demon slayer as he gathered up the girl's hands within his own; attempting flattery through sympathetic concern, "It must have been terrifying."

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly at him as her fingers gave a small twitch. She was none too fond of being touched at the moment and couldn't help but wonder if the man had ever heard of personal space before.

"Would you mind if I asked a favour of you?" Miroku began, clearing his throat in slight nervousness as the girl's eyebrows began drawing down into a scowl and as the temper of the demon slayer began looming up on him, "Would you bear my chi-ah!"

The monk cut off, quickly letting go of the girl's hands and lifting his own in a defensive posture as the demon slayer grabbed hold of his ear roughly; drawing him away by it while growling his name in warning. "You'll have to excuse him," Sango said a bit tersely, letting go once she was sure she had pulled the lecher far enough away.

"Ah, my dear Sango… In the face of such a lovely young woman, I simply couldn't help myself," Miroku claimed as he rubbed his sore ear, realizing a moment too late that those were not the words he should have spoken as they earned a glare from the demon slayer. He held his hands up in front of him in a soothing manner to try and ease her anger, laughing nervously and letting out a sigh of relief when she huffed and turned herself away from him.

………………………………

Suki couldn't help but wonder if this was all just some sort of insane dream; that she had passed out from exhaustion unknowingly within the tunnels, if those had not been part of a dream as well. Unfortunately, the wet chill of her soaked clothing felt far too real to be part of any dream. She gave a start as the other girl of the group crouched down in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kagome paused slightly when she noticed the young woman jump. She hadn't meant to startle her after all. "Are you alright?" She asked in genuine concern. First things first was to ensure that the young woman wasn't too injured. She would give her a chance to dry off afterwards and offer one of her own spare outfits to wear while the girl's clothing was drying.

Suki took a moment to regard the young miko. She was definitely the most normal one of the group in her opinion. Though she couldn't help but find it odd that the girl was wearing a school uniform in what appeared to be the middle of a forest. Her gaze flickered from the girl's concern filled, soft brown eyes to her wind blown ebony hair; noting that while it may seem quite odd to her, it was obviously quite normal to the girl.

"…I am fine," Suki finally replied, allowing her gaze to wander over the rest of the group in scrutiny. The monk that had first approached her was wisely keeping his distance from the other young woman; though his robes looked to be a bit richer in appearance than most monks' would be. Her attention was drawn to the rosary wrapped around his right hand, dismissing it as an accessory after a moment. He could be considered handsome by some; his short black hair tied back neatly at the nape of his neck in a small tail and his deep violet eyes showing wisdom and intelligence in their piercing gaze.

Suki turned her attention to the young demon slayer next. The woman was odd in her own rights, and obviously still quite irritated. Compared to the others, her outfit seemed to be the most unique. She wore a skin tight suit that was black in colour and did little to hide her form, along with armour in an odd material that Suki didn't recognize. The most noticeable aspect was the large boomerang strapped to her back, appearing to be crafted from some sort of bone.

She passed over the young woman to examine the remainder of the group. Her gaze paused upon the child she had accidentally scared earlier; noting his elf like ears and how he seemed to have paws instead feet as well as a bushy little tail upon his backside. She didn't think that he was human, nor the other male in the group for that matter. Her brow furrowed slightly as she took in the hanyou's appearance; from the dog ears resting atop his head to his odd silvery hair and golden eyes. The rest of him appeared human for the most part.

………………………………

Kagome watched as the girl's attention shifted from one of her companions to the next. The poor girl was probably completely confused, though the miko had to give her credit for not immediately panicking or flying off the handle in worry. The only sign the girl appeared to show of her concern was the slight frown that formed as she took everyone in. No doubt there would be several questions forthcoming before long. "Um, may I ask your name?" Kagome inquired, hoping to ease some of the tension by drawing the girl's attention away from her friends.

Suki turned back to Kagome, her frown smoothing out, "Kobayashi, Suki." She paused a moment, pushing back the many questions racing through her mind. She knew it would be rude to assault the young woman with her curiosity before asking of her own name in return, "May I inquire as to the names of your companions and yourself?"

Kagome smiled in reply, more than willing to offer their names. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome; and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha," she stated, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Geez, you've got a weird way of talking," came the bored voice from behind Kagome, startling the miko into falling back on her rump with a small yelp. "What happened to you anyways? D'ya fall down a cliff or something?" The hanyou inquired, studying the human from his spot behind Kagome.

"…Truthfully, it is of no concern to you," Suki replied in an offhand manner, finally standing herself up from her seat on the ground. Kagome followed Suki's lead and she too stood up, ever the diplomat as she quickly intervened upon catching the warning growl Inuyasha let out at the rebuff.

"Ah, hey! You know what, I think that there was a hot spring nearby here. Why don't you, Sango and I go take a bath. I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting cleaned and warmed up. I have spare clothing you can borrow while yours are drying as well," Kagome said in an overly cheerful voice. Besides that, it would giver her a chance to answer any questions Suki might have as well as allow her to learn a few things about the girl.

"I do appreciate the offer," Suki replied in gratitude; thinking that she would quite enjoy having a nice, long soak in warm waters. It would be somewhat relaxing at the very least. "Though, I have spare clothing of my own… I merely need to discern where my bag has disappeared to," Suki claimed, scanning the rivers edge as she spoke. Considering that she was soaked through, there was little doubt that her bag would be in similar condition which would mean that she would have to borrow the clothes regardless.

Kagome appeared to reach the same conclusion that Suki had; though rather than dismiss the girl's words, she instead decided to cater to her choice, "Well, lets see if we can find it first, then we'll go to the spring."

"Keh, just go already. Her stuff is probably just as soaked as she is anyways. Besides, her scent shouldn't have washed off it yet," Inuyasha claimed, walking around Kagome to lean toward Suki and get a good measure of her scent placed in his memory. Kagome merely sighed at his usual lack of tact as Suki leaned back away from his intrusion of her personal space while eyeing him warily.

"Right," Kagome began in a chipper tone, resting her hand lightly upon the hanyou's shoulder, "Inuyasha here has a really good nose, so he should be able to find it easily enough. In the meantime, you can wear something of mine. You look to be fairly close in size, so it should fit."

Suki pondered over this a moment, finding it ridiculous that she could expect anyone to find something of hers by scent without use of a tracking animal of some sort; Inuyasha leaving her alone as he began to scour the area. She finally relent, knowing that it would be worthless to argue over it and she did want to get some answers after all. "Very well then, I will accept your offer," Suki said, withholding her sigh.

………………………………

"How is it you wound up here anyways?" The curious miko asked, rummaging through her overstuffed bag for the desired items she sought.

Suki glanced over for a brief moment before looking back to the steamy water, bracing herself against a rock to lean forward and test the temperature with her fingertips. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering where she could possibly begin in her tale. "It… is a very strange story. I am not sure if you would believe me," Suki sighed, leaning back away from the water.

"Believe me, I've seen a lot of strange things. I'm sure your story wouldn't be all that bad," Kagome stated reassuringly, finally digging out the soap and shampoo along with a couple of towels and one of her skirts and tops for Suki to wear afterwards.

Suki chewed on her bottom lip in thought, glancing up at the rustling from the nearby bushes announcing Sango's arrival. "Inuyasha and Miroku are getting camp set up for the night. We won't be interrupted by that monk for a while at least," Sango claimed, setting her weapons down so she could undress and climb into the water.

"…Would that mean that he often intrudes upon you and Kagome whilst the two of you are bathing?" Suki asked hesitantly, almost fearing what the answer to her query might be.

"Every chance he gets," Sango said in exasperation, confirming Suki's concern. "He won't this time if he knows what's good for him," she added on threateningly as she sank down to her chin in the warm waters with a sigh.

Kagome soon joined the demon slayer in the hot spring, her hair clipped up out of the way to keep it dry for the moment and her clothes left folded neatly upon a nearby rock. "Ah, this is great. There's nothing better than having a nice long soak," Kagome claimed contentedly as she eased herself into the waters. She regarded Suki who had taken to scrutinizing the bushes and trees suspiciously and sought to ease the girl's tension a bit, "Don't worry, I'm sure Shippou will keep an eye on him."

"If you say so…" Suki replied after a moment, none too convinced of that statement. The thought of a relaxing soak to help ease her sore muscles was far too tempting to pass up on. With a resigned sigh, she stripped herself of her own damp clothing and joined the girls; pausing a moment at the frown forming upon the ever intuitive demon slayer's face.

Sango studied the few splotchy bruises left visible before Suki immersed herself into the water; the blank look the girl was giving neither daring the demon slayer to press her one it, nor denying the thoughts running through Sango's mind. "I know Inuyasha asked earlier if you took a fall…" She began, recalling that Suki had claimed it as being none of the hanyou's business before she continued her line of reasoning tentatively, "But those are too far and few in between for them to have been gained in a fall. Plus, they look fairly concentrated. Suki… did someone do that to you?"

Suki took a moment of silence to make herself comfortable in the soothing waters, resting her head against a nearby rock and closing her eyes while considering her reply. "What is in the past remains in the past. It cannot be changed, nor will it occur again. Thus, there is no reason to dwell upon it, and as such, no need to discuss it."

Sango merely nodded in acceptance of her words. She was beginning to gain an understanding of the girl's personality. Her stiff mannerisms and formal way of speech were obviously a way of shielding herself from whatever it was that had traumatized her. She would let Kagome know of her thoughts later, and perhaps they would be able to coax her from that shell; but for now, she would play along. They would have to gain Suki's trust first after all.

………………………………

"…And just what are you up to, monk?" Asked the suspicious hanyou, having found one unconscious fox kit all tucked in back at the campsite. He had no doubts as to where he'd be finding Miroku; and, sure enough, here he was hiding crouched behind a section of bushes that gave a view of the hot spring through their leafy branches.

"Now, this isn't what it seems." Miroku replied defensively. Of course, he had intended to spy on the girls as well; but, that wasn't his main reason for being there. The look on the hanyou's face clearly stated that he didn't believe a word of it, forcing Miroku to have to back up his claim, "I was merely planning to listen in on the conversation and learn of our new friend first hand rather than find out through condensed explanations later."

Inuyasha paused as he digested this information, unsure that the monk was telling the truth but quite interested in finding out what he could as well. The hanyou seated himself beside the monk with a small, dismissive 'keh', earning a chuckle from Miroku; the dog ears on his head perked and attentive as they eavesdropped… and in Miroku's case, enjoyed the view.

………………………

"I will tell you of my story, but first, I wish to know of a few things. You understand, I am sure?" Suki stated, turning her attention to Kagome with a slightly thoughtful expression. She was sure the girl would be quick enough to reply. She had noted that Kagome seemed like the type who rarely denied someone answers or information that might be required.

Kagome nodded to show that she did indeed understand and would reply to the best of her abilities. "Go ahead. I'm sure all of this must be quite confusing to you," the miko said softly, giving the girl a warm and reassuring smile.

"First off… I would like to know where exactly I am. Also, of Inuyasha and Shippou… are they human?" Suki began, getting her main concerns out on the table. Depending on the answers she received, she may have more inquiries to bring to light.

"Um, well…" Kagome began tentatively, unsure of how the girl might react to what she had to say. "This will be a bit hard to believe, but you are still in Japan. Its just… this is the Sengoku Jidai, the warring states era," she paused a moment at the raised eyebrow that comment received from Suki, shaking her head slightly before continuing on, "I know it seems really far-fetched, but you'll get a chance to see with the next village we stop at for supplies. As for Inuyasha and Shippou, well… Inuyasha is a hanyou, he's only half human. His father was this really great and respected dog taiyoukai. Shippou though, he's a fox youkai. Inuyasha and I found him while hunting for shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"…Youkai? Hanyou?" Suki asked, giving a puzzled look at that thought. Such things only existed in stories meant to scare children after all. "…Shikon no Tama?"

"I told you it would be a bit hard to believe," Kagome said with a sigh, trying to decide on where to start with her own tale to help Suki understand things a bit better. "You've seen the proof of Inuyasha and Shippou with your own eyes though. As for the Shikon no Tama… that one is a bit of a long story."

Suki merely shook her head at that proclamation. She couldn't deny what she had seen though, so instead she gave Kagome a gentle nudge to tell her story; hopefully it would help to clear up a few things for her, "Why not start at the beginning then?"

Kagome nodded as she gathered her thoughts, recalling that fateful day, "It all began on my fifteenth birthday. My grandfather had decided to tell me about the legend of the Shikon no Tama on the day before, but he rambled on about so many things all the time that I didn't really pay attention. He had told me that the Shikon no Tama was a jewel that could grant any wish, and that with the right wish it would make it disappear forever." She paused after her statement, her eyes glazed over slightly as she lost herself within her memories. After a moment, the miko shook her head lightly to clear it and continued on with her tale, "It was before school the next day, my birthday, that it all happened… My little brother, Souta, asked me for help with finding our cat, Buyo, in the well shrine-"

"Well shrine?" Suki interrupted curiously, wondering what reason there was for there to be a shrine built for a well. She could only assume that there was some sort of important history with it.

Kagome merely nodded, backtracking a bit in explanation, "My family lives on a shrine in Tokyo. On the property there's an old building with a well inside. Anyways, Souta and I tried looking for Buyo within the well shrine as that's where my brother had seen him last. It was there that my own journey began… You see, I'm the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyou. She was the one that guarded the Shikon no Tama. When she died, she had the jewel burned with her body so that she could take it into the afterlife with her to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Because of that, I was born with the jewel in my body."

"…In your body?" Suki asked incredulously. It seemed that things were becoming stranger by the minute and she was half tempted to pinch herself to ensure that she truly wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah… the jewel has the ability to grant great powers, so a lot of youkai wanted to get their hands on it. I should probably explain a bit about the well first. Its known as the Bone Eaters well as the bones of defeated youkai are thrown into it where they disappear over time… I didn't know that the jewel was in my body and being as close to the well as I was caused the powers of the jewel to bring the bones of a centipede youkai back to life. She wanted the Shikon no Tama and wound up pulling me into the well with her. That's how I first found myself in the past," Kagome stated. It had been one of the most terrifying moments of her life. "It was right after I climbed out of the well and tried to find my house that I found Inuyasha pinned to Goshinboku, the sacred tree."

She took a moment to steel herself for what she had to say next, knowing it would be important for Suki to know; even if it wasn't something she was too keen to dwell on herself, "Fifty years ago, Inuyasha and Kikyou were lovers…" She noted the sympathetic look that Sango attempted to hide, knowing full well that the demon slayer who was like a sister to her was aware of Kagome's own feelings for Inuyasha. "Fifty years ago… there was an evil hanyou by the name of Naraku. He wanted to get his hands on the Shikon no Tama, and so he planned to make it seem like Kikyou had betrayed Inuyasha and vice-versa. Inuyasha had originally planned to become human using the jewel and Kikyou was going to meet him that day… Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyou, taking the jewel from her and claiming that he intended to use it to become full youkai before taking off back to the village to plant the jewel back in its shrine… He then disguised himself as Kikyou and attacked Inuyasha with an arrow, claiming that 'she' had never meant for him to use the jewel and that it had all been a ploy to get him to trust 'her' so that 'she' could get close to him and destroy him…"

Kagome leaned her head back against the rock she had braced herself against, letting Suki digest that information before she continued, "Inuyasha truly thought that Kikyou had betrayed him and he attacked the village so that he could steal the jewel… even though she had been gravely wounded by Naraku, Kikyou sought Inuyasha out and used one of her sacred arrows to bind him to Goshinboku. She died right after that…"

"It…seems as though you have quite a bit to deal with," Suki said softly, quite aware of the weight that rested upon the young miko's shoulders. Even so, she was keen to know the rest of the story and waited patiently for Kagome to continue.

Kagome merely nodded at the girl's words, have long since become used to the fact that she had a lot of duties to oversee, "The people from the nearby village found me at the tree and captured me, bringing me back with them. It was there that an old miko by the name of Kaede realized that I was the reincarnation of her elder sister, Kikyou." She smiled as Suki leaned forward in interest and disbelief, continuing her tale, "It was that night that the centipede mistress attacked the village in search of the jewel. I had already realized that it had something to do with me and I didn't want anyone to be brought to harm because of me, so I followed the direction that Kaede had pointed out to lead the youkai to the well. Although, it was a glow within the forest that I saw and ran to. I came across Goshinboku again, only Inuyasha had awakened from the spell he had been placed under by Kikyou. It was there that I was attacked by the centipede mistress and had the jewel torn from my body… once thing led to another and I wound up breaking the seal that held Inuyasha in place and he defeated the youkai… of course, he wanted the jewel as well, so Kaede bound him with beads of subjugation to keep him from killing me."

She gave a bright smile as Suki made to protest at that proclamation, knowing that the Inuyasha now and the Inuyasha then were completely different, "Anyways, it was some time after that happened that another demon tried to steal the jewel. I accidentally hit the Shikon no Tama with one of my arrows and it shattered into pieces, scattering all across Japan. We're trying to gather them all before Naraku can get his hands on them, but it's really difficult to do."

"Then… you are stuck here as well?" Suki asked hesitantly after taking in the story Kagome had shared with her, wondering if there was no way home.

Kagome shook her head before giving another smile, "No, not at all. You see, the well connects the future to the past, so I can use it to travel between this era and our own. The next time we're in the area, we'll see if it will let you through as well, but…"

"You do not think that it will," Suki finished for her, giving a sigh as the other girl hesitantly nodded in confirmation. She took a moment to make herself comfortable, knowing it was time for her own tale to be shared, "I will tell you what I can remember then."

Both Kagome and Sango leaned in to better listen to her, eagerly awaiting what would no doubt prove to be some rather interesting information. Suki decided that she would rather leave out the very beginning, focusing instead on what she deemed the more important part of her story, "I was… lost within a maze of tunnels. Unfortunately, the ground I had been standing upon had weakened over the years and gave way under my weight, dropping me within them when it collapsed. It was as I was attempting to find my way out that I cam across a cavern that appeared to act as a shrine. It was there that a woman confronted me and claimed that I had a journey to make, and it was she that sent me here."

"A…woman?" Kagome asked tentatively, making sure she had heard correctly. She was unsure that any human woman could manage to send someone back into time, unless there was a lot more to her than Suki conveyed.

Suki gave her a dismissive shrug, "She possessed a rather unnatural beauty among other things… and named herself as being Emi, though she did say that it was not her true name. I do not think she was quite… normal."

"It sounds as though she was some sort of a goddess to me," Sango said after a moment of thought, "And if that's the case, then you probably won't be able to go back to your own time until you complete whatever reason it was she sent you here for."

"…I have no idea what that reason might be, she never spoke of it… merely that I had a journey to make," Suki claimed somberly as she allowed herself to sink further into the water until it was up to her chin, missing the look that Sango and Kagome shared. It seemed as though this might show itself to be a rather difficult journey indeed.

…………………………

Inuyasha rose from his seat and began back for the campsite. He knew that he had heard all that was going to be said about the girl and he didn't want to stick around only to be found by the girls when they exited their bath. Being caught snooping around was far more hassle than it was worth. The monk, on the other hand, could stand to learn a lesson or two.

The hanyou found an irate fox kit upon his return, ignoring the look that the young youkai was giving him. "Just where were you and Miroku?" The kit demanded, crossing his little arms. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on them after all, though it had proven difficult to do after the monk had knocked him out.

"Keh, relax. I wasn't spying on them or nothing. The monk's probably going to be facing them in a moment though," Inuyasha declared as he took a seat by the fire to await their return. Sure enough, the sounds of screams along with a rather angry shout of 'pervert' from the demon slayer proved the point of Inuyasha's words.

It wasn't too long after that Miroku staggered back into camp; perhaps a little worse for wear, but wearing a look of contentment. It was worth the bit of pain for a chance to glimpse three lovely young ladies while they bathed.

The girls were not long in returning after the raucous, all three of them shooting a glare at the monk who had sense enough to make himself appear properly cowed to prevent any further rebukes. Suki came to a stumbling halt as she noticed the item thrown at her soon enough to be able to catch it, noting that the hanyou had indeed found her bag as he'd claimed he would. "You have my thanks," Suki said to him, kneeling down to examine the state of its contents. First things first was to wash her clothing in the river so that they could be left to dry overnight. It appeared as though her flashlight had been lost and most of the packaged food had been soaked; the rest appeared to be salvageable.

"Can't you talk normally?" Inuyasha replied, seeming to be irritated for some reason that she couldn't guess.

Suki merely regarded the hanyou for a moment before raising an eyebrow slightly, earning a deeper scowl from him. She couldn't think of how her way of speaking might warrant what appeared to be offence from him. "Do you have a problem with that, Inuyasha?" Suki asked him, earning an irate growl for her words. The fact that Kagome had burst into giggles left her wondering if she was missing something.

"I've noticed as well, though she doesn't refer to herself by name," Sango noted as she seated herself beside the miko, allowing the fire-cat to curl up on her lap.

Kagome nodded her agreement, calming her giggles enough to be able to reply, "Only she's not as high strung."

"…Do explain," Suki requested as she studied the girls curiously. She didn't really like the feeling of being left out, especially if they were including references to her.

"When you talk like that, you sort of sound like Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," Kagome stated, ignoring the grumbled 'half-brother' from the hanyou, "It's been annoying him a bit because of that."

"I see…" Suki said with a slightly thoughtful expression. It seemed that there was a bit she would have to learn still, "Is this Sesshomaru a hanyou as well?"

Kagome bit on her bottom lip slightly, thinking carefully on what to tell the girl, "No…he's a youkai, and a rather cold one at that…"

Suki nodded in understanding at the miko's tone. It was obviously someone that she wouldn't want to mess with in any way. Without another word, she gathered up her clothing and began toward the river to start her washing of them.

Kagome regarded the items Suki had left behind with her backpack, noting that the girl had packed enough to sustain herself for a few days. She didn't quite think that Suki had planned on camping though. Sango gave a small nod to the miko as Kagome passed a questioning glance her way. The demon slayer knew that Kagome had a gift for getting through to people and she wouldn't doubt it if the miko was able to get Suki to open up to her.

Kagome took a moment to consider how she might approach their new friend. After figuring out what she hoped would be the most tactful way, the miko rose from her seat to follow after Suki. She paused a short distance behind the girl, deciding to first announce herself, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Suki paused a moment in her work so that she could glance back to Kagome, scrutinizing the look of empathy that the miko showed toward her. "Be my guest," Suki said after the somewhat awkward paused, turning back to continue her laundry.

Kagome smiled in relief at the given permission, hoping that perhaps the girl would be as forthcoming with the rest of her replies. She walked over and seated herself upon the rocks, studying the girl in concern, "How are you feeling?"

"Not as sore and not as confused, though I am still wondering if this is all just a dream," Suki replied, wringing out the shirt she had just scrubbed the dust from. That soak in the hot spring earlier had done wonders for her.

"It must be terrifying though… finding yourself in such a different place than you're used to. I know I was absolutely scared when I first fell down the well. Everything seemed so strange to me and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to go home. On top of that, I had youkai coming after me because of the jewel. Now, with all the friends I've made, it feels like a home away from home," Kagome said softly, thinking that Suki might feel better if she had a way to relate.

Suki paused a moment as she picked through those words, wondering if there was some sort of hidden meaning behind them. "…Home away from home, huh?" She finally said with a soft sigh, a simple sentence that seemed to speak volumes to the listening miko.

"We'll try and get you home… though I should warn you that it will be quite dangerous travelling with us," Kagome explained, feeling it was her duty to warn the girl as to what she'd be getting into, "There are a lot of youkai trying to get their hands on the jewel shards after all, not to mention Naraku."

"…Do you often help complete strangers?" Suki asked the miko curiously, leaving her work alone for the time being so that she could immerse herself more into the conversation.

"Of course. I'm sure that people appreciate having someone willing to go out of their way to lend them a hand, whether you know them or not. Besides, it's nice to see the happiness and gratitude you receive in return," Kagome said in all seriousness, quite often being the self-sacrificing type.

Suki considered the miko's words as she stared off into the trees. After a moment, she turned back to Kagome; surprising the miko by offering her the first smile she had ever seen on the girl. Suki couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her at the stunned expression on the miko's face, "Honestly, is it that surprising?"

The two girls burst into laughter over the moment; Kagome for her own overreaction upon seeing the girl smile, and Suki over the fact that she had obviously made it seem like smiling was beyond her if it warranted such a look from the miko. "In all seriousness though, try not to ever change the way you are Kagome," Suki claimed once she had gotten her giggles to die down.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kagome promised with a warm smile.

…………………………

Sango gave a satisfied smile as she watched the scene unfolding by the river, having concealed herself behind some bushes. She glanced to the rest of the group that had joined her, hoping they wouldn't give away their position. She truly wanted to see how things turned out and would be annoyed at the others if they were caught.

"Geez, she certainly turned around quick," the hanyou commented, earning a reproachful glare from Sango.

"I'm sure that she's just been feeling a bit lost and confused," Miroku stated in response to the hanyou's remark, "She probably feels a bit better knowing that she's no longer alone, and the reassurances from Kagome are bound to help ease her tension some."

Sango shushed them both, wanting to try and overhear the current conversation between Kagome and Suki.

………………………

"Suki, do you mind if I ask you something that might seem like I'm prying?" Kagome started, hoping that she wouldn't put the girl off at all. She continued on after finally getting a nod in response, "I really hope I don't seem rude, but I noticed you had quite a bit packed away. Were you running away from home?"

Suki paused a moment, not having been expecting that question. She had assumed that the miko was going to continue Sango's questioning from earlier. "Yes, I suppose I was," Suki replied, seeing no harm in gracing that inquiry with an answer.

"Why? Won't your parents be worried when they find out that you're missing?" Kagome said in concern, wondering what could have possessed the girl to leave her home behind like that.

"My mother probably will… my father passed away years ago, so I'm sure that he won't be bothered much by it," Suki began, her hands clenching around the shorts she had gathered up to wash next. Kagome waited patiently for her to continue, knowing Suki might seek to get the weight off of her chest if left to her own device. "I… couldn't stay. It can't be home to be any more… not while…" Suki trailed off, staring blankly at the water as she trembled slightly. She hated how weak and powerless it made her feel; how just the memories were enough to make her feel panicked and terrified. A multitude of thoughts raced through her mind, yet only one stuck out first and foremost in her mind. What would have happened had her mother not returned home when she had?

Kagome moved from her seat upon the rocks, kneeling down before the young woman as she placed a comforting hand upon Suki's own; the group hidden in the bushes leaning forward to watch the scene with bated breath as the tension reached its breaking point. Try as she might, it was a great deal of emotional pain that Suki had tried to squash down and ignore; and now that she suddenly had a way to let it all out to a sympathetic ear, the emotions she had been trying to block out for the past few days came spilling out. She looked to the miko, her eyes filling with tears that made the hazelnut colour of them seem like honey, "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do… my stepfather… I don't know why he snapped so suddenly, but if mama hadn't come home when she did he would have… he would have…"

She trailed off in a sob and Kagome drew the trembling girl into a sisterly hug, rubbing her back in a gentle and comforting motion as she allowed Suki a chance to let it all out. "He was all over me. I panicked… I know I should have told mama, but I couldn't. I just… I couldn't…" Suki finally finished after her cry had run its course, sniffling back the fresh tears that threatened to form.

"It's alright now," Kagome said soothingly, attempting to calm the girl's nerves, "You're safe now…"

Suki nodded before giving the miko an appreciative smile, drying her cheeks with a sleeve. She glanced up as soft footsteps approached them and Sango kneeled down to join the two. Sango gave a slightly sheepish look before speaking, "I'm sorry, I know I probably shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I was concerned about your well being and what it was that troubled you so."

Even Suki couldn't deny the look of sincerity in Sango's eyes as she spoke, touched and warmed by the fact that they worried and showed care to a complete stranger simply because it seemed as though that stranger needed the help and guidance. "I hope you aren't mad… the others heard as well. We'll definitely help you get back home," Sango began, offering the girl a warm smile, "And if you have need of anything else, you have but to ask. We are your friends after all… if you'll let us be of course."

"Sango…" Suki began, her voice cracking as the rest of her sentence was lost. She burst into tears again, greatly overwhelmed by the recent events. She might not know what she had been sent here for, but she knew that she would definitely find the answers that she was unable to find back at the graveyard.

"It's getting late," Kagome stated softly, the sun having indeed found its way past the horizon while stars began to dot the sky in its wake. "Why don't we go eat now and decided where we should go from here tomorrow? I'm sure we could all do with a good sleep."

Suki couldn't have agreed more, feeling weary after her breakdown and her stomach grumbling in reminder that she hadn't eaten anything in over a day now. She rose with the two girls and made her way back to camp with them; where the others had already taken to relaxing as they awaited their return and the smell of roasting rabbit permeated the air in savoury greeting.

………………………………

**A/N:** Well, this one turned out to be a little bit longer than the last chapter and I'm not entirely pleased with it… though maybe I'm just being a little too critical of myself. If Suki is to meet Kouga sometime, then of course she would need a catalyst to that and Inuyasha & Co. are definitely the ones that would lead to that… at the same time though, they had to get to know her a little better and her get to know them a bit. I'm not sure if I pulled it off well enough and I hope it doesn't seem too boring or Mary-Sueish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters besides my own original one. That honour belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and her alone. After all, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fan-fiction. The story is my own and I ask that you do not replicate it or post it anywhere else without my expressed permission.


	4. Chapter 3: The Choices We Make

**A/N:** I apologize for having this up so late. It's not that I forgot, far from it. Rather, I've been really busy unfortunately. My grandfather has been having some medical issues this year and, as I live with him, I've been accompanying him to the various doctors to find out what the heck was wrong with him. Good news, we now know what it is and he'll be getting the proper treatments for it, hopefully starting this month… The bad news? It's cancer… Things are going to be really difficult and I will continue to update, but they will probably be far in between. I apologize for this, but family comes first and foremost for me and my grandfather is going to need all the emotional support he can get.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters besides my own original one. That honour belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and her alone. After all, if I owned Inuyasha, I would not be writing fan-fiction. The story is my own and I ask that you do not replicate it or post it anywhere else without my expressed permission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had hoped that the talk they had the previous night would have helped Suki to open up and become more talkative, though the girl seemed as quiet as ever. She was relieved to note that rather than the cold and withdrawn silence that Suki showed before, it was now more contemplative. Kagome knew that suddenly finding oneself five-hundred years in the past could be disorienting as well as unbelievable; she had been there herself after all. It was doubtful that Suki had gotten much rest, judging by the bags under the girl's eyes, but she had yet to complain once on their trek to the village where they had planned to restock and stay the night. Even now she merely took in the sights offered before her, coming to terms with the fact that everything she was told had indeed been the truth and that it was all quite real.

Suki seemed to be taking it all in stride, even though Kagome could tell that the girl was slightly troubled by the reality laid out before her by the slight frown she wore. The poor girl seemed to have been through quite a bit already and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the goddess had sent her here as punishment for intruding upon sacred grounds. She shook her head clear of that thought, realizing that if that where the case then the punishment would have been more severe than just flinging Suki into the past.

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to Kagome that perhaps there was some lesson in all of this for Suki to discover. Their best bet would probably be to try and find this goddess and learn the reason firsthand. After all, if the goddess could send someone back in time, then it might suggest that she would know of both future and past events. At least Kagome hoped that she did. It would make things much easier then. Though, in her experience, nothing ever turned out easy.

It was with a sigh that she pulled herself from her thoughts and turned a gaze toward her companions; her newest friend in particular. Suki looked as though she were in dire need of a rest and Kagome was sure that the others wouldn't mind taking a breather. Well, except for Inuyasha, who seemed to hardly ever tire and would constantly try to push them to continue on, even when they were close to collapsing.

With that thought in mind, Kagome shifted her current walking speed so that she could fall back in step beside the hanyou; Inuyasha having taken up the rear of the group upon entering the village. "Say, Inuyasha…" She began in a sweet voice; a sound that caused the hanyou to growl slightly under his breath and flatten his ears back. To him, it meant that the woman wanted something and be damned if she wasn't going to get it.

He gave a grumpy sounding 'feh' and stuck either hand up the arms of his haori; his favoured clothing type of armour woven from hairs of the fire rat, which had saved his hide more than a few times. He finally glanced to the miko out of the corner of his eye when he noticed her scent spike in annoyance at his lack of a proper reply. "What d'ya want?" He asked gruffly, deciding to just get it done and over with.

Kagome merely eyed the irritable hanyou a moment for his less than hospitable reply; noting with some satisfaction that he fidgeted under her scrutiny as though expecting to be punished for his rude response. Though she knew it was good to make him sweat a little and reconsider his actions, if she played it out for too long then he would wind up snapping at her. "We've been walking for most of the day and we're at the village now. Why don't we take a rest before gathering the supplies we need," Kagome stated with an overly cheerful smile.

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The hanyou knew it would be wise for him not to argue the point and to comply with the miko, and they were certainly in no rush to leave. They would be staying the night in the safety of the village for the new moon. The knowledge that the one night of the month in which he lost his youkai powers and became human was upon him always put him on edge. His reply, therefore, was not the one he should have given.

"Keh, woman, if you're going to start complaining about a bit of walking then you should have brought that metal contraption of yours," the hanyou growled out, thinking himself quite clever for his reply. Until the miko whirled on him lividly that is.

"Baka!" Kagome ground out, causing the hanyou to flinch back and eye the angry young woman warily. "Baka!" Kagome repeated as she drove the point home in the form of a jab of her finger to his shoulder, forcing him to back away a step from her wrath, "Everyone else is just as tired! We aren't exactly in a hurry so the least we could do is take a break before getting everything we need!"

"I don't hear nobody else complaining," the hanyou grumbled in a meager defence, quite aware of all the eyes on them at the moment; especially those of the rest of the group who had stopped to wait and see how things played out.

"You can tell as well as I can that Suki is near close to collapsing in exhaustion," Kagome said in a hushed whisper that she knew the hanyou would be able to pick up, finalizing her words in a tone that made it quite clear that there were to be no more arguments on the point, "I'm sure everyone else would appreciate the chance to rest their feet. We're going to find a place where we can stay for the night and we're going to take a break before gathering supplies, alright?"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, knowing full well that Kagome's words made perfect sense. If there was one thing he hated though, it was losing; especially in verbal altercations with the fiery miko. He eyed the newest addition to the group, noting with some admiration that she kept her head up and her body moving forward even though she obviously didn't have the energy to. He hadn't once heard her complain; not when they'd set out early from camp after she'd had a fitful and ungratified sleep, nor when they'd pressed on to the village without any rests in between. Even now she tried to hide how weary she felt behind a stoic face, though the dark bags underlining her eyes betrayed her. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had the bad habit of running his mouth; especially when irked, "Keh, it's hardly my fault if she's too weak to keep up with us."

The hanyou didn't believe his own words of course, but he wasn't about to let the miko have the last word. Kagome's eyes narrowed at his words while her hands clenched tightly at her sides. She was none too pleased at his words toward the girl and she was about to let it be known. "Inuyasha," came the sickly sweet voice, causing the hanyou to tense. He knew what was on the way. "Osuwari!" Shouted the angry miko, Inuyasha giving a yelp as the rosary around his neck activated and drew him crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"You're such a jerk," Kagome huffed, turning to storm past her amused friends; though in Suki's case, confused and curious.

"Bii-itch," came the irked tone from the hanyou as he managed to lift his face from the ground, spitting out the dirt he had inadvertently gotten a mouthful of. Kagome whirled around to face the hanyou again, the air almost crackling with her anger as her gaze narrowed in on him. Inuyasha wisely shrank back, but it would not be enough to save him.

"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" Came the repeated command from the miko, causing the ground to shudder with the multiple impacts. "Osuwari!" Kagome added on one last time for good measure before stomping off to search out an inn.

Miroku waited until the miko was out of view before walking over to the odd, body shaped crater that lay fresh in the ground. "You never learn, do you," the monk sighed, leaning on his staff as he stared down into the hole.

His words earned him a growl in reply as Inuyasha hesitantly pulled himself up a bit, his ears swivelling around and his nose twitching in search of danger. Satisfied that Kagome was no longer in the immediate area, he pulled himself up out of the hold and shook the dirt off of himself.

"I don't know what her problem is," Inuyasha grumbled, ignoring the look that the monk gave him; one that clearly stated the hanyou was at fault and that he should reflect upon his actions before apologizing to Kagome. "Keh, whatever," he said dismissively before starting in the same direction Kagome had gone, if making sure that there was some distance between them.

…………………………

The inn that Kagome found didn't seem to be the richest in terms of appearance, but it would be more than adequate to suit their needs. By the time the rest of the group had caught up with her, she had already secured a room for the six of them to stay in that night.

Suki was quick to take a seat so that she could relax. Even though it might have been prudent for her to take a nap, she instead decided that it would be better to wait until nightfall so as not to mess up her sleep pattern. After Miroku and Sango had decided to take on the task of collecting supplies and left, Suki turned to the miko with a questioning expression. "Hey, Kagome…" She began, catching the miko's attention, "What was that you did to Inuyasha earlier?"

Kagome took a moment to figure out how best to explain it. "Well, do you remember how I told you about the beads of subjugation that Kaede put on Inuyasha?" She asked, continuing on with her explanation after getting a nod in confirmation that it was indeed remembered, "Well, whenever he starts getting too unruly, all I have to do is say 'osuwari' to activate the rosary in punishment. What you saw is all it does."

Both girls froze at the tell-tale crash from in the hall which was quickly followed by a rather loud string of explicitives. After a moment, the door to the room was pushed open roughly to reveal a rather irritated hanyou. "What the hell was that for?!" He snapped, obviously none too pleased at the sitting of him that had been uncalled for.

"Sorry, sorry," Kagome said with a small wave of her hand before she clasped both of them together in front of her and gave an innocent smile, "I forgot that you were still nearby."

The fact that Kagome certainly had not forgotten yet had said the word anyways, coupled with the utterly dumbfounded look on the hanyou's face at the half-hearted apology from the miko proved to be too much, sending Suki into a fit of laughter that was soon joined in on by Kagome while Inuyasha took a seat with a rather sulky expression.

…………………………

It was after Miroku and Sango returned that the group had decided to get dinner set for them. As they ate, they discussed their plans for the next day, though Suki politely excluded herself by eating in silence and merely listening in instead. She would probably get the sleep she needed after her meal was finished, noting that the sun was beginning to set by the view given to her by the small window within the room. She turned her gaze back to the group and froze in surprise. As she studied Inuyasha, it seemed as though he was quickly becoming human right in front of her eyes; his dog ears disappearing as though being swallowed up by his darkening hair, and his eyes fading from their golden hue to a rich violet.

The hanyou paused upon catching her staring at him, tilting his head back slightly to meet her gaze in an obstinate way, "What's your problem?"

"Ah… what just happened?" Suki dared to ask, confused by this odd development. It hadn't occurred the night before after all, unless she had missed it.

"It's the night in which Inuyasha loses his youkai powers and become fully human," Miroku began, knowing that the hanyou wouldn't be too quick with an answer on a subject he had little liking for. "It's the same for all hanyou. There is one night of the month in which they lose their youkai powers. As I'm sure you can understand, this can leave them rather vulnerable to enemies. As such, they keep the night that this occurs on a secret," the monk stated, making it known that she shouldn't say anything about it without outright telling her to keep hushed on it, ignoring the glare the hanyou gave him.

"…The night of the new moon huh?" Suki noted more to herself, hoping her recollection of the calendar's show of the moon cycle was right. She paused a moment as another thought came to her, "Then, this Naraku you speak of… it would be the same for him as well right? Why do you not just find out the night he is most vulnerable and attack him then?"

"It's not quite that easy," Sango said as she set down her empty bowl, "From what we've discovered, he can choose which night this occurs on himself… and he's quite well hidden at the moment."

"I see… I guess he is very careful about what he does then," Suki said, setting aside her own empty bowl as she returned to her thoughts. After a moment, she finally spoke up on the main question bouncing around within her mind. "I can understand why Inuyasha would want to go after Naraku, but beyond retrieving the shards of the Shikon no Tama, what reasons do you all have?"

"Ah, well… for me, I have to stop him before anymore people are hurt because of him… and it's the same with the jewel shards," Kagome said in response to the question, "They've already done enough damage as it is." She paused a moment to take out the tiny bottle that held the few shards they had, studying it with a slightly sorrowful expression in her knowledge at the pain they had caused others, "It's because of them that Shippou lost his father."

"It's alright though, we avenged my papa by defeating the ones that killed him," Shippou claimed, earning a small smile from Suki at his words. He might claim that is was alright, but she was sure that he probably missed his father quite a bit.

"For me, I have a curse that will only be broken with Naraku's death," Miroku stated, lifting up his right hand in emphasis. Along with the cloth that covered his arm and hand, there was also the rosary that Suki had considered to be merely an accessory earlier, though it was what sealed his Kazana until he wanted use of it, "In my hand, there is a tunnel of wind that allows me to suck up all within its path… It began with my grandfather who had been chasing Naraku for years, though each meeting Naraku always had a different guise. My grandfather found Naraku in the disguise of a beautiful young woman one year and was tricked by him… Naraku pierced through the sutras my grandfather held and left a hole within his hand. Every year, it grows larger and eventually it will consume me… as it did my father and my grandfather before him."

Sango took a moment of silence to gather her thoughts before beginning her own story, "I'm from a village of demon slayers, some of the best at their craft. There was a night in which the best of our village were called to a castle to exterminate a demon that had been plaguing them. In the end, it turned out to be a trap… all of us that had gone there, but myself, were killed. The village was left vulnerable while we were gone and Naraku tricked many youkai into attacking it with the promise that they'd find a jewel shard there, though he took it for himself… There isn't anyone left but me now. On top of that, Naraku controls my younger brother through a tainted shard. He doesn't remember me, or anything about what happened that night at the castle…"

"It's difficult as well because that shard is what's keeping Kohaku alive at the moment. If we remove it, then…" Kagome trailed off. It was obvious what would happen, but for Sango's sake she left the rest of the sentence unspoken.

Suki took in all of the information given to her, resting her chin lightly on her knees in thought. They had all been through quite a bit it seemed, and it made her own problems seem quite less in comparison. With their current quest, she felt as though she would merely be a burden to them and she felt a bit melancholy for it. After a moment, she looked back up to the group, "Then, until I can find a way home, I will help you all on your journey."

"And what exactly are you going to be able to do?" Inuyasha replied gruffly, earning a look of warning from Kagome.

"I…do not know really, but I will give assistance in whatever way I can," Suki said as she frowned slightly at her own words. She really didn't know how she could be of use and her exhaustion wasn't helping her thinking process any. She didn't know a thing about fighting; and even so, she was merely a human girl. She could hardly be a threat against youkai without the strength or abilities with which to defeat them.

"Well, why don't we leave figuring that out until tomorrow," Kagome suggested, wanting to get to sleep herself. Suki nodded her agreement at that, making herself comfortable on the futon she had claimed as hers for the night. Though there was no moon that night, the sky was still quite alive with the twinkling of stars; far away gems of hope that shone down upon the world from the dark heavens above. She couldn't help but wonder where her choice would led her as she watched those stars from where she lay, being lulled into sleep by their comforting presence. Even if she didn't know what the future would hold, as long as she was with the new friends she had made then she was sure that everything would turn out alright.


End file.
